


Like eating a strawberry

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 4





	Like eating a strawberry

“我想吃草莓。”

凌晨的时候，年轻的妻子摇醒了他。他趴在他的肩上，头埋在他的颈窝间，红发铺散在雪白的被褥上，像团团烧起的火焰。他眯着眼徘徊在半梦半醒间的时候，小妻子抬起了头。借着月光，他能看到他的唇，上下两瓣唇正以一个执拗的姿态扭在一起，有些红肿，功劳三分归男孩，七分归他自己。不仅如此，他还知道男孩全身都是这种痕迹，吻痕，咬痕，屁股上还有被他掌掴的掌印，他发誓就在此刻，只要他把手伸进男孩的衣服下摆，他就能发现那里已经湿透了。

“我想吃草莓。”

见格林德沃没有反应，男孩又说了一句，这回他显得有些脾气了，还推了推男人的肩膀。

“你的孕检报告。”格林德沃简短地提醒道，然后便翻身过去。天哪，他感觉下身又有了隐隐抬起的趋势。

“我不管，我就是想吃草莓。”

他又甩起了小架子，直接掀开被子坐了起来。

格林德沃看着盘腿负气而坐的阿不思，又联想到那张圣芒戈的孕检报告，突然叹了一口气。他就不应该娶小的。月光透过轻纱，将银色的光芒与灰色的蝴蝶影子映到阿不思身上，映照地他就像一个红发精灵。怀孕以后，阿不思就很少穿那些显身形的丝绸睡袍，而是把自己套在宽大的，有像婴儿穿的荷叶领的棉质睡袍里。一身白色的阿不思显得很清瘦，事实也的确如此，但孕检报告上的血脂血糖也是事实。

他突然很怀念那个霍格沃茨的毕业生，头脑像妖精一样精明，面容像媚娃一样精致。那时候的阿不思聪明而又乖巧，像晨间的小鹿。那时候他表面装得一如正人君子般，实则早就被这个小凤凰撩拨地发了狂。

“为了你的这个孩子，我都戒掉了柠檬雪宝了。”阿不思突然开始抽泣起来，其实他没有哭，格林德沃知道。阿不思已经很长时间没有真哭过了，反复提出要求是他闹脾气的第一步，假哭是第二步，而第二步往往与第三步——胡搅蛮缠结合在一起，步履相随，而且几乎形影不离。

“还有碳酸饮料，披萨，肉酱面，炸鸡——”阿不思一个个如数家珍。

格林德沃坐过去搂住了他，阿不思立刻紧紧地靠在了他怀里。

“阿不思，你不知道草莓里有多少糖。”格林德沃感叹了一声，手却又很诚实地抚摸着阿不思的红发。谁能拒绝一个窝在你怀里的小凤凰呢，更何况他全身都是自己留下的痕迹，还一副泫然欲泣的模样。

“盖尔。”他软软地喊道，这是阿不思·邓布利多的最后一件武器，往往一出世便宣告着胜利的尾声即将来临，“我想吃草莓，就一颗。”

一颗接着一颗。

格林德沃立刻猜到了答案。

可他的手还是覆上了阿不思的腰，男孩立刻与他相贴地更紧了一点，阿不思嘴里吐出的热气全都打在他的脸颊上……

“好，就一颗。”格林德沃妥协道，声音里带着些无奈。

他给阿不思盖上被子，捻好被角。得到承诺后心满意足的男孩立刻乖乖睡好，一双蓝眼睛在星光下朝盖勒特眨呀眨呀。格林德沃温柔地在他额头上落下一个吻，然后掀开自己那边的被子要下床摸索着拖鞋。

“你去哪里呀，盖尔？”一双小手轻轻地环上了他的腰。

“浴室，浇点水灭火。”格林德沃咬牙切齿。

阿不思咯咯地笑了起来。格林德沃转过身，却看到男孩不知什么时候已经自己坐了起来。他的手慢慢攀上自己的脖子，被揉的有些乱的刘海下一双眼睛正看着自己。

“让我来帮你吧，可怜的老盖尔。”

下一秒，他就得到了一个软乎乎的，带着柠檬香味的甜甜的吻。当他托着男孩的屁股，让他坐在自己的大腿上的时候，他突然想到邓布利多是不是又背着他偷吃柠檬雪宝了。然而他根本来不及，也不忍质问男孩了。

阿不思拉起衣服的下摆，将睡袍整个脱了下来。一具完美的，青涩又酷似纯洁的躯体立刻展露在他的眼前。阿不思抬起下巴，露出脆弱而修长的脖颈，格林德沃立刻吻了上去，就像沙漠里的旅人狂饮着清泉。对他投怀送抱的年轻躯体并不少，他们无一不有着娇艳的容颜，甚至有些头脑也不赖。阿不思不是最漂亮的一个，也不是最乖的一个，有的时候甚至还会泛些傻气。

但的确是他最喜欢的一个。

从他在霍格沃茨看见他的第一眼，那个从高塔上走下的红发少年。

少年的乳房也有些涨开了，因为原本性别的关系，鼓起的幅度不是很明显，但手感却很好，就像两只软软的小馒头。格林德沃捏了捏，又凑上去咬着乳尖轻轻吮吸着，他的面颊有些凹陷了。邓布利多轻叫了一声，似乎有些痛，格林德沃松开了他。

“有点痛？”他问。

邓布利多轻轻地点了点头。

“但很舒服。”他诚实地承认，这点又让他显得很可爱，“你再摸摸我这里，会让我更舒服的。”

他牵着格林德沃的手引向自己的下身。

格林德沃想起了他和邓布利多第一次做爱的时候，那场近乎于强暴的性事。邓布利多曾向自己坦承，当初他的刻意接近多半是为了捞些钱财，或者权势。这两者带来的好处远比在霍格沃茨苦学七年，甚至是七十年带来的都要多。

而他有一个随时会暴毙的妹妹。

“谢谢你——谢谢你，盖尔。”每次性事结束后，阿不思都会感谢他。当初他是很聪明，但也很年轻，这才会在一场酒会上被某个高级官员灌了那种酒。如果不是格林德沃及时赶到，以后的日子是阿不思无法想象，也无法挨过的。他的青春是一场赌注般的冒险，他差点搭进了自己，所幸他赌对了人。

“谢谢你——喜欢我。”

他在睡眠中喃喃了几句，格林德沃替他盖好了被子。

“我才要谢谢你。”他在黑夜里小声说，“终于来到我身边。”

他在被子底下捏了捏那只小手。


End file.
